


The Feisty Kitten and The Tender Bunny

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Okane ga Nai
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayase spends a day in Tokyo with Asami’s men and Takaba spend the same day in Yokohama with Kanou’s men. What could really go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feisty Kitten and The Tender Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679514) by [Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess). 



> Follow up request fic to the first No Money/Finder series crossover with the basic idea for this belonging to LJ user sidhe_uaine42.

 

Kirishima followed closely behind Suoh while they made their way to the elevator after receiving directives from their boss. It was early morning at Club Sion, which meant auxiliary staff were on cleaning duty after another all night  party.

Kirishima, for the first in a very long time was puzzled at Asami-sama’s actions, leaving him to wonder what exactly was going on. The confusion on Suoh’s face mirrored his inner thoughts and he knew it had something to do with their visit to the loan shark, Kanou Somuku, two days ago in Yokohama. Despite there being closure on the contract both men agreed to at the meeting, something else had happened since then, because now there would be what he could only describe as a ‘uke exchange’.

If he hadn’t heard it straight from Asami-sama’s mouth he would have thought it was a complete and utter joke.

_“Kanou-san is in a bit of a tight spot regarding local anti-corruption police who plan to search his office building tomorrow morning. For now, he’s trusting Yukisa Ayase to my care for one day until this all blows over. In the meantime, Takaba will pose undercover as a visitor on that day while he does his photojournalistic work to prove that Kanou is being unjustly targeted as a local businessman. Ayase will arrive here in the next fifteen minutes, see to it that he gets here safely and is comfortable.”_

Kirishima played over his boss’ information in his head, knowing that whatever happened, ‘brat duty’ seemed to be becoming a very regular occurrence. He was a bit surprised though, that Asami-sama would willingly let go of Takaba for a whole day (Every hour he was instructed to give a full report on Takaba’s whereabouts and activities) and Kanou-san would do the same with his lover. He saw both men as aggressive possessive towards their respective mates, but he also knew there was a type of bond between Kanou and Asami, like ‘honor among thieves or something similar.

The elevator dinged and the sound, along with the mechanical opening of the metal doors brought Kirishima back to attention and he allowed Suoh to exit first before following close behind.

Yukisa Ayase...way too short for somebody with the stature of Kanou-san (imagining if Takaba was as small as Ayase with Asami caused Kirishima’s brain circuits to malfunction at the image), stood timidly by the open car door of his arriving vehicle in the underground parking garage, flanked by Homare and Misao Kuba, while holding a single travel bag. Kirishima and Suoh walked up to the trio and bowed in greeting.

“Kuba-tachi, Ayase-san.”

The twins returned the greeting.

“Hi,” Ayase said with an uncertain smile. Kirishima watched as Homare (the darker suited one, right?) turned to the shorter male and said, “It will just be for 24 hours, we’ll be here to pick you up first thing in the morning. Please be careful and do not misbehave.”

There was something in Homare’s expression, Kirishima realized. Something he knew would cause heads to roll and tongues to hit the floor if he ever looked at Takaba a fraction like that. Asami-sama would never allow it...and nobody dared to try it. Ayase nodded and Misao, with an unreadable expression on his face, took the bag from Ayase and shoved it at Suoh.

“There’s a bottle of champagne and two Shunga* magazines in the side of the bag for you two,” Misao deadpanned, which caused every one of them to freeze and stare at him questioningly. “Because you will get bored easily. I hope one or two of you will consider it.”

And with that, they all watched as Misao turned and walked away, getting into the driver’s side of their vehicle. Homare bowed in apology on his brother’s behalf and Kirishima wondered if Misao was always like that.

Kirishima handed the remaining brother a small paper bag of his own, explaining, “You’ll understand after you meet him.”

“Hey, where’s Akihito?” Ayase asked excitedly.

Kirishima sighed. If only these men knew what they were getting themselves into with that brat. “Takaba insisted he would find his own way to Yokohama. He’ll be arriving in another hour after finishing up some work he has elsewhere.”

Speaking of which, it ticked Kirishima off that Takaba could never take telling like a good little boy. Asami-sama had instructed him to wait on the Kuba brothers to transport him when they dropped Ayase off, but like usual, the brat had a problem with simple ABC’s as long as it came out of any of their mouths. Arguing with him would have led to even more problems so they let him go, especially since Asami-sama trusted him to an extent. He focused back on Ayase, who was gently being coaxed forward with a hand on the shoulder by Homare.

“Follow us,” Suoh instructed and they both sandwiched Ayase to the elevator, then up to one of Asami-sama’s private room where they decided to put him up for the rest of the day.

0o0~0o0~0o0

Kanou didn’t give too much thought to the fact that Takaba Akihito showed up to his business place on his own. He was expecting him to be escorted by his old friend or one of his men, much like he did with Ayase, just to make sure that he arrived safely. After dropping Ayase off, Misao and Homare were running a small errand on his behalf so they hadn’t returned yet. Unlike Ayase, who was quiet as a pin, Takaba had to let his presence be known. Not only did he move around a lot, but he asked a lot of questions too, which quite frankly, grated on his nerves.

Currently, Kanou had his nose buried in the finances of one of his many clients, trying his best not to give Takaba the time of day...for his and Asami’s sake.

“This is about the fourth time a search warrant has been issued for your business, right, Kanou-san?”

Flippant little shit...how Asami put up with him was beyond Kanou’s realm of comprehension. His Ayase was perfect, everything he could want in a lover; Quiet, loud where it counted and compassionate, cute, one of a kind....and the list goes on.

“Fine. If I do this though you have to pay me. Asami trying to sell me his ‘Kanou’s my friend so he’s a fairly decent guy’ routine was comical at best...”

That got Kanou’s attention and he look over the edge of the paper at the ‘kid’ lounged in his expensive leather chair. “Fairly? Paid...?”

Takaba leaned forward in his seat, a cheshire like grin on his lips. “Yeah, this is a job, right? And nowhere did Asami mention me working for free, so should I give you my hourly rate or not?”

Kanou had _never_ been exposed to this level of cheeky attitude in his own office, _ever_. Men have lost limbs for less. Takaba was no equal though, and he would show him that. He leaned back in his own chair and laced his fingers together, mouth itching for a cigarette. “So, If Asami didn’t mention you getting paid, then I guess laying you out on his desk was incentive enough for you to find yourself here free of charge.”

It was a fact, Kanou knew, only because Takaba suddenly became a darker shade of crimson all over, from his fingertips to the root of his hairline. He was suddenly very quiet too. “Now, stay quiet and let me work.”

Kanou was all for no-talking Takaba when Homare and Misao entered after knocking.

“Kanou-sama.” Both men bowed in greeting and Kanou was so glad to see them he couldn’t wait to pawn Takaba off immediately. “Take him to my quarters and watch him until I say otherwise.”

Kanou breathed a sigh of relief when everybody left, leaving him with the peace and quiet he missed so much when his Ayase was by his side. He held in a laugh though at what he expected Takaba to put his men through. He wondered just how much of a masochist was Asami?

0o0~0o0~0o0

Homare took Takaba to his boss’ private room down the hall from his office. Misao carried his single duffel.

“Ok Takaba, just stay here for the rest of the day, you can call us if you need anything, alright?”

Nobody suspected anything when Takaba just nodded before sitting heavily in the living room couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the flat screen TV on the wall. The volume was high, but Takaba quickly turned it down a bit, though it was still a little on the shrill side.

Homare turned to his younger sibling. “The latest car magazine is in the kitchen, care to join me?”

“Only if you give me a massage, my back needs stretching,” Misao answered practically.

Homare had no intention of granting his sibling’s wish. “Let’s just drink coffee.”

“Fine.”

They both made their way to the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later when they re-entered the living room, Misao was the first to realize that the living room couch was empty.

When Homare realized, he looked around frantically. “Where did he go?”

Misao shrugged. “Who knows?”

Homare walked over to the couch and shoved a cushion to the side. “We told him to stay right here.”

Misao blew lightly at his right nails. “He’s not Ayase.”

Homare rolled his eyes. “Obviously. Let’s find him. If Asami-sama becomes disgruntled with our performance, Kanou-sama might replace us.”

“If you continue with your course of action regarding Ayase, he just might anyway.”

Sometimes, Homare really hated his brother. “Let’s check the surveillance room.”

0o0~0o0~0o0

Suoh was the one who still didn’t totally believe Ayase-san could be this quiet and still. Two hours later, he was peeking around corners, expecting to see the spot where he and Kirishima left the kid vacant. Surprisingly, each time, the boy sat right there. He pretended to leave the room when Asami-sama sent Kirishima on an errand. Confident that when he came back he would at least catch Ayase digging for a way out the room, he was surprised when he came upon the boy still reading a book and seemingly relaxed. When Kirishima came back, he decided to voice his confusion while they stood in the kitchen.

Kirishima was unloading Ayase’s favorite snack on to the counter when Suoh approached him.

“I’ve been waiting all morning for the kid to try and leave...maybe he needs more time to attempt escape?”

Kirishima’s mouth twitched at the corners. “He’s not Takaba.”

Suoh sighed. “I know, but nobody’s _that_ quiet.”

“You’ve become adept to Takaba’s ways, like a horse broken to the saddle,” Kirishima answered, even though he knew he was too because he often felt like looking in on Ayase, just in case.

Suoh shrugged. “You may be right, but it doesn’t make me any less angsty.”

“Right, then in that case, bring him this juice and see if he’ll try to bite your head off like a certain photographer.”

Suoh took the proffered can of pepsi and walked stiffly out to the living room with it. Ayase looked up at him from his book with wide, blue eyes, smiling when he saw the drink.

“Thank you, Kazumi-sama,” Ayase answered with a bow after taking the drink and Suoh half expected a mock or jeer of some sort, realizing that maybe they finally did have a break from the blase attitude he’s so used to. He watched as Ayase picked up back his book, burying his nose in it once again and he rejoined Kirishima in the kitchen.

“I think I can relax around him.”

“The epiphany of a lifetime,” Kirishima snarked while he rinsed out a wok to start preparing dinner. Only he could cook for Asami-sama and themselves, including Takaba when he was around, so now that rite would extent to Ayase Yukiya.

0o0~0o0~0o0

“There he is!” Homare shouted when he spotted the telltale sign of that unruly mop of blond hair rounding the corridor on the second floor. To be honest, he was feeling out of breath...not that he wasn’t fit, but Takaba had them on more of a wild goose chase all through the building more than their worst enemy in a shoot-out. At first he dodged them by hiding in the empty room next to the one he was left in. When Misao found him, he kicked his brother in the shin and gave him a linebacker type shove out of the way. For almost an hour they’ve been playing ‘catch the Takaba’ while Kanou threatened bodily harm if the racket didn’t stop. Now he realized what the paper bag that Kirishima gave him was for. It contained loads of acetaminophen, peroxide, cotton and bandages.

Misao, for all intent and purposes, was finally giving a damn about something. Not only was Takaba in a class all his own, but the look on his face...the gleam in his eyes meant he was more passionate about giving them trouble than helping them and he noticed. Takaba was passionate about life and freedom.

Takaba Akihito had a personality that he truly would like to explore. They lost him in the second floor kitchen area.

“Split up, there’s only two ways he can go from here. I’ll take the left corridor and you take the right,” Homare instructed and Misao did as instructed. He was feeling a slow burn in his lungs and his left leg cramped, but he pushed on and caught up to Takaba, who was sprawled on one of the cushions in the foyers lounge, taking in huge gulps of air.

“Hey, took you long enough,” Takaba grinned and to Misao he wasn’t dull or unreadable like everybody else.

“You need a bath.”

“Oh.” Takaba raised a hand before sniffing lightly at his now sweaty underarm, then he grinned at Misao (?) and stood. “You’re right.”

Takaba walked past him and Misao noticed the front desk receptionist ogle-eyeing him. He turned his back on her and walked towards the elevator.

“Hold it right there, police!”

Everyone stilled while the group of men, four uniformed and three plain clothes, demanded to be escorted to Kanou’s office.

“I’m busy, Tamotsu-san.” Kanou’s eyes were hard while he smoked on a cigarette, not moving from his seat around his desk.

“Ha! We’ll definitely catch you in act this time, Kanou, just you wait. Men, spread out and search the entire place with a fine tooth comb, starting here.”

Akihito watched as the men all took to drawers and the like, searching all over. Good thing he had left his camera in the office, because he just picked it up now.

“Who’s this?” Tamotsu asked when he spotted Takaba near the door.

“A photojournalist I’ve asked to do a report on your fourth search of my establishment, you know, so the country can know exactly how many times you’ve come here and found nothing. Right, Takaba?” Kanou knew that it would have been hard for him to find help so easily, especially because of his reputation,

Tamotsu gulped. “Photojournalist?”

Akihito waved his camera with a grin. “I’m sure you’ll want it to hit the news first thing if you find anything illegal. If you don’t, I’m sure we could run it in the papers and the see what the business community think of your methods.”

Tomatsu knew he could lose his job if this got out. The warrant he currently held wasn’t obtained illegally and he realized that somehow, Kanou knew. He became nervous, not knowing how to proceed and shortly after, all of them stumbled out of Kanou’s  office.

0o0~0o0~0o0

In the privacy of Kanou’s quarters, where Takaba was showering in the bathroom, Homare groaned in frustration while he nursed a cold beer. He took a long gulp before glaring at his brother. “I swear Ayase was never so much trouble. If you told him to sit, he’ll sit.”

Neither twin really cared about the dirty cop, they were just glad Takaba’s position helped get him off their boss’ case.

Misao nodded. “I agree.”

That garnered a peek from under tired lashes at Misao. “You do?”

Misao, who decided some food was in order after such exertion, stood with his cell phone in hand while he tried to order take-out. He ignored his brother’s inquiry.

Homare definitely noticed Misao’s interest. “Anyway, we’re both staying here. If he wants to go to the bathroom one of us will have to follow him.”

0o0~0o0~0o0

Kirishima yawned, which was a rarity before Takaba normally fell asleep at 10pm and he gave his last report for the night. It was coming on late evening and Ayase was wrapped in a comforter on the couch while he watched some type of anime on Asami’s TV set. He ate dinner, stretched like a cat and then curled up comfortably until he drifted off to sleep. He rolled his eyes at Suoh, who still silently peeked in every now and again, just to make sure that Ayase was still there.

Despite how much he complained, Kirishima realized that Suoh angst more when Takaba’s not around than when he was. He walked up to his friend, who was having a fit of vodka out on the balcony and clapped him on the shoulder. “I know you miss him, I do too.”

Suoh didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. In the next few hours, things will go back to the way they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shunga-pornographic wood-block pictures were printed with all imaginable situations. These often took the form of a book with sentences to describe verbal utterances of the partners, as well as to offer brief descriptions of a scene.  
> Source: Google


End file.
